En los cielos de la guerra
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Tras los sucesos de Mann vs Machine, los nueve mercenarios de BLU son contratados de nuevo por Saxton Hale para encontrar un antiguo tesoro, lo que nunca supieron es que aquella búsqueda no sera nada fácil, menos cuando se involucran en medio de una guerra civil y siendo perseguidos por un pájaro metálico gigante que quiere matarlos. Crossover Team Fortress 2 x Bioshock Infinite.


Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a esta historia, por favor hay comentarios al final que me gustaria leyeran...ahora a la historia que nos importa.

* * *

**_En los cielos de la guerra_**

**_Prologo: Ascenso_**

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, las nubes negras dejaban caer grandes cantidades de agua mientras ningún rayo de sol estaba a la vista, el agua se estremecía y la gran barca que navegaba en esos mares parecía que en algún momento se volcaría, lo que llamaba la atención de esto es que nueve de los diez individuos dentro del barco estaban vestidos completamente de color azul.

-"Así que…por fin vamos a tener un poco de diversión"- Dijo el más joven de todos ellos, que traía puesto una gorra negra y un par de auriculares, estaba intentando aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente.

-"Ciertamente compañero, un poco de acción después de un largo tiempo sin hacer nada nos vendría muy bien"- Dijo uno de ellos, tenía una especie de mascara cubriéndole toda la cabeza y un traje bastante elegante.

-"Solo espero que haya algo de comer"- Dijo un grandulón calvo y con un Sanvich en mano mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el extenso mar.

-"Puedo apostar la mano que me queda que…esto será una experiencia nueva para nosotros"- Dijo calmadamente uno de ellos que tenía casco de construcción, mientras tocaba con su guitarra y tomaba un trago de cerveza.

-"Sin lugar a dudas pienso lo mismo, y yo que pensaba que despues de nuestra batalla contra esas horrorosas maquinas no habría nada interesante que hacer"- Dijo uno con una extraña maquina en su espalda y con una bata de laboratorio.

-"Mfff mfff mff"- Dijo…o más o menos intento decir uno de ellos que tenía una máscara de gas cubriéndole la cara con un traje de asbesto.

-"Jajajajaja yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor"- Dijo un tipo de piel morena y con un parche en el ojo con una botella de alcohol en mano y acabándose casi con un solo trago.

-"Je yo solo espero que esto no sea nada aburrido"- Dijo un tipo de sombrero de fedora y lentes oscuros

-"Cálmense par de nenazas, recuerden porque estamos aquí, tenemos un deber que cumplir"- Dijo el último de ellos tenía un casco cubriéndole los ojos con un traje militar.

Estas personas llamadas por la profesión que ejercían, eran conocido como los nueve mercenarios de BLU una antigua empresa que estaba en guerra por bastantes años en contra de RED, cada uno era experto en diversas tareas y eran expertos en ellos, pero cuando sus respectivos jefes fueron asesinados y fueron contratados por Saxton Hale para pelear contra el asesino de sus jefes y una horda de robots, los equipos trabajaron juntos para acabar contra aquella amenaza logrando prevalecer al final, tras aquellos eventos Saxton en una de sus pocas…muy pocas obras caritativas decidió dejarles a cada equipo las bases donde habían vivido ya que después de tantos años en guerra no tenían lugar a donde ir.

Pero una dichosa tarde cuando estaban cada uno de ellos ocupados en sus respectivos asuntos, uno de los empleados de Saxton les había llevado una carta diciéndoles que tenían una misión muy importante y los necesitaba preparados esa misma noche para lo que según el seria la misión de sus vidas.

-"Vamos Soldier, ni siquiera sabemos todavía para que nos necesitan aquí"- Dijo Scout y era verdad la carta de Saxton solo decía que los necesitaba pero nunca dijo para que.

-"Eso no quita el hecho de que tenemos una misión y necesitamos estar concentrados, un buen soldado debe saber ese concepto"- Respondió Soldier.

-"Pero creo que aquí, la Sra. Pauling nos podría explicar la razón de porque estamos aquí…¿No es así?"- Pregunto el Engineer hacia la persona que remaba el barco, en efecto era la ayudante de la administradora, una mujer de lentes, con un impermeable morado.

-"En efecto Sr. Conagher, Saxton Hale me contrato para decirles la razón de porque necesitamos de sus servicios"- Dijo Pauling mientras seguía remando.

-"Porfavor el Sr. Conagher era mi padre solo digame Dell"- Dijo el Engineer.

-"Entonces ¿Para que nos necesita Saxton?"- Pregunto el Sniper.

-"Pronto lo descubrirán, ya que acabamos de llegar"- Respondió Pauling, todos los mercenarios a lo lejos podían divisar algo, pero por la oscura noche no podían ver muy bien, Pyro con determinación saco su pistola de bengalas y disparo hacia aquella estructura, gracias al brillo de la bengala todos vieron un gran faro a lo lejos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y la pequeña barca termino siendo aparcada cerca de los escalones que daban a al faro, todos bajaron de la barca Pauling bajo de esta una pequeña caja de madera, el Spy tomo la caja con cuidado, mientras todos los demás lo veian con curiosidad.

-"Esta caja según Saxton esto perteneció a uno de sus antepasados, contiene lo necesario para llegar a un lugar diferente, un lugar entre las nubes"- Dijo Pauling mientras todos seguían mirando la caja, el Spy la abrió, dentro de la caja había dos llaves, una era de oro con la imagen de la bandera americana, la otra era de plata con la imagen de un águila, unos recortes de periódicos, una foto en blanco y negro de un gran edificio.

-"Por lo que se Saxton había buscado este faro desde hace varios años cuando encontró la caja en una de las industrias de Mann Co. no se muy bien los detalles pero por lo que parece en aquel edificio en blanco y negro se encuentra algo de gran valor"- Explico Pauling.

-"Así que Saxton nos contrató para una simple búsqueda del tesoro"- Dijo el Scout algo confundido.

-"Si me permiten decirlo, una búsqueda del tesoro no parece trabajo para un par de asesinos profesionales"- Explico el Sniper.

-"Saxton no sabe lo que hay en aquel lugar, así que prefirió tomar precauciones, por si las dudas hay algún contratiempo"- Dijo Pauling, el Soldier tomo la llave de oro, la miro durante un momento, de un lado estaba la bandera de su nación y del otro estaba escrito en pequeñas letras la palabra Columbia.

-"_¿De dónde me suena esa palabra?_"- Se preguntó mentalmente el Soldier.

-"Bueno…mientras Sasha y yo podamos dispararle a algo, Heavy no tiene problema"- Dijo el Heavy.

-"Estoy con el grandulón, hace tiempo que no he explotado algo"- Dijo el Demoman.

-"Mff mfff mfff"- Decía en su lenguaje el Pyro mirando hacia el faro.

-"Concuerdo con Pyro ¿Qué tan importante es el faro en esto?"- Pregunto el Engineer.

-"No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que la llave de oro les servirá para entrar en el faro, después de eso todo depende de ustedes, yo hice mi labor al traerlos hasta aquí, ciertamente me interesa todo esto, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y a mí no me contrataron para ir mas allá con ustedes, así que aquí nos despedimos"- Dijo Pauling regresando a la barca y tomando los remos para irse de ahí.

Todos miraron alejarse a Pauling, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, los mercenarios miraron el faro, preguntándose cada uno que clase de lugar les estaba esperando.

-"Creo que lo mejor es seguir adelante"- Dijo el Medic a lo que cada uno asintió con la cabeza, después de un par de vueltas en los escalones que solo iban en círculo llegaron a una puerta de metal algo oxidada y cuando el Scout intento abrirla esta estaba cerrada.

-"A un lado hijo"- Dijo el Soldier apartando al Scout y tomando la llave dorada la metió en la cerradura, después de girarla y un click, la puerta se abrió, todos alzaron sus armas por si había algo dentro del lugar, el Soldier abrió completamente la puerta y entraron.

Dentro alguna vez parecio haber sido un lugar agradable, ya que donde parecían haber estado rosas para decorar el lugar ahora estaban completamente marchitas, un gran letrero metalico con las palabras 'Bienvenidos' ahora estaba oxidado y algunas letras ya no se notaban mucho, banderas estadounidenses estaban tiradas en el suelo que estaba bastante sucio, en pocas palabras el lugar era un desastre.

-"Mon dieu, y yo que pensaba que nada podía ser mas sucio que el cuarto del Scout"- Dijo el Spy viendo el lugar.

-"Oye"- Dijo el Scout insultado.

-"Hey chicos he encontrado algo"- Dijo el Sniper mientras señalaba una pequeña puerta de metal que a pesar del tiempo no se veía tan mal, cuando el Scout intento abrirla esta no se movia para nada.

-"Pequeño Scout no puede abrir puerta, esto es trabajo para Heavy"- Y de nuevo y algo frustrado el Scout volvió a hacer apartado, el Heavy gracias a su fuerza monstruosa logro abrir la puerta de esta, todos miraron dentro de esta.

Era un pequeño cuarto sin más puertas, había un par de asientos acolchonados las paredes metálicas relucían como si el paso del tiempo no les hubiera afectado.

-"Bueno…al menos es bueno saber que un lugar dentro de este chiquero no apesta en este lugar"- Dijo el Soldier.

-"Ciertamente me pregunto la función de este cuarto"- Decía el Medic mientras tomaba pose de el pensador.

-"Oye Soldier, dame la llave por un momento"- Pidió el Enginer.

-"¿Para qué Soldado?"- Pregunto el Soldier.

-"Por esto"- Dijo el Engineer revelando una pequeña ranura pero esta tenia una bandera americana, el Soldier le dio la llave a su compañero quien introdujo la llave y la hizo girar, emitiendo un click la puerta se cerro fuertemente.

-" **_¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!_** "- Pregunto algo asustado el Scout, pronto una especie de mecanismo comenzó a escucharse fuera del cuarto, afuera de este la parte superior del techo comenzó a abrirse en dos, mientras una llamarada de fuego comenzó a inflar un pequeño pequeño globo, dentro del cuarto nuestros mercenarios se movían bruscamente.

-"**_¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO?!_**"- Preguntaba el Medic bastante asustado.

-"Mff mff"- Dijo el Pyro mientras miraba a su alrededor, parte de las paredes comenzaron a abrirse revelando un par de ventanas, a las afueras el globo ya inflado le estaba dando una apariencia de zepeling y este comenzó a alzarse saliendo fuera del faro y volando por la tormentosa noche.

-"**_¡SANTA MIERDA, ESTAMOS VOLANDO!_**"- Dijo el Scout bastante sorprendido por esto.

-"No me digas, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado"- Dijo sarcásticamente el Sniper.

-"Pero… ¿Qué hacia un zepeling en medio de la nada?"- Pregunto el Spy mirando por la ventana como más y más se iban alzando hacia el cielo.

-"Creo que eso es solo parte del misterio del que creo compañeros nos hemos metido y a lo grande"- Dijo el Engineer.

-"Sin duda Engineer por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo"- Dijo el Spy, todos estaban preocupados y ciertamente deberían porque…no sabían en el embrollo en el que se habían metido esta vez.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno ciertamente espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta historia, si por lo que veo los fics en español de aquí no son muchos, pero con el futuro lanzamiento de Bioshock Infinite, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, aunque ahora hago un crossover de Bishoc con la serie de anime One Piece porque digo creo que son compatibles, Bioshock Infinite creo que igual podría ser un buen crossover con Team Fortress.

Aunque tendré que hacerle un par de ajustes a las líneas temporales ya que Bishock Infinite se llevan a cabo en 1912 y los de Team Fortress se llevan a cabo en 1968 tengo trabajo por hacer, pero intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en tanto trama como continuidad.

No se si alguien lea este fics, pero si así es, no soy de pedir Review, pero la verdad se los agradecería para tener al menos motivación de seguir escribiendo esta historia al saber que alguien se tomó su tiempo para echarle un vistazo, así que por favor se los agradecería con un simple comentario.


End file.
